


Super Saiyan Escorts

by Mollbunny27



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Escort Service, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollbunny27/pseuds/Mollbunny27
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are rival escorts. Goku offering the nice guy 'boyfriend' service, while Vegeta offers a more dominant style. Who will  long time client, Mia, choose?





	Super Saiyan Escorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much going to be pure fantasy smut. You have been warned.   
>  Also apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed. 
> 
> Xoxo

"Oh...oh...God....oh...fuck...oh God!” Mia panted as her toes curled in ecstasy. The man between her thighs moaned out as he kept thrusting into her. “Please, please...more!” She begged and she pulled at her wrist binds. She desperately wanted to run her hands down his muscled back.  
“You wanna cum baby?” He asked with a cocky grin.  
Mia keened and bucked her hips up into his movements as she thrashed her head. He had her right on the edge. “Tell me how much you want me, how much you wanna cum,” he growled in her ear. She almost screamed as she looked at him pleadingly.  
His messy hair was sticking up at all angles as he slowed his movements down. Teasing her by grinding against her spot.  
“Kakarot please!” She moaned out “I want you, I need you...let me...let me...oh,” he ground hard against her spot “Cum,” she cried out as he pulled out of her completely.  
Kakarot leant into her, his breath ghosting across her lips.  
“Roll over,” he whispered.  
Mia awkwardly turned and let him ease her onto her knees.  
“Kakarot please! Fuck me, fuck me please!” She moaned as she tried desperately to push back onto his large cock.  
“Ok baby,” he lined her up “Hold on,” he thrust back into her.  
“Oh my God!” Mia screamed in bliss “Yes! Yes!”  
Kakarot held her hips and pistoned his own with expert precision, tapping that spot deep within her with each buck.  
“Like that?” He grunted as he doubled his efforts.  
“Yes! God….oh...fuck,” Mia could feel herself teetering on the edge.  
“That's it baby, cum for me,” he reached down to play with her clit and that was it. Mia came hard with his name on her lips. “Oh...oh fuck,” Kakarot tensed as he came too, deep within her. He thrust a few more time, prolonging both their releases before he pulled out and untied her wrists.  
Mia instantly pulled him close as they came down from their highs. “I am so sorry that I uh…” he said as he snuggled into her boobs.  
“Don’t worry about it, I'm on the pill, plus,” she ruffled his hair. “I trust you,” she got up and went to the ensuite.  
“Will I see you again next week?” Kakarot asked as rolled onto his side.  
“Urm, maybe,” she said as she pulled her top back on.  
“Ah good,” he smiled at her “Was really worried that you’d leave me to go with the new guy,” Kakarot was looking at her with happy eyes.  
Mia cringed inwardly. She actually had been swayed to try the new guy. Not that she didn't love her time with Kakarot but the image on the website had made her mouth water, the sexy scowl of the new recruit had made her instantly book a session with him.  
Mia had been a regular at Super Saiyans Male Escorts for a while. It hadn’t supposed to have been a long term thing but after she had met Kakarot (not his real name) she had been hooked on spending time with him.  
After being with Kakarot, normal men just didn't interest her. It was hard to feign an interest in regular men when she had been brought to dizzying heights of pleasure by the tall, muscle bound escort.  
She genuinely looked forward to seeing him every week. He was kind and sweet and she was so comfortable with him and as it had been so long, she didn't even think about the money anymore. “I can't wait to hear how the interview goes,” Kakarot rose to place a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled at him before moving to leave.  
This was the worst part of the evening. She hated having to leave him and go back to reality.  
“See you soon Kakarot,” she said before leaving the room.  
“Bye!” He called happily. 

“Hello sweetie, was he good?” The blue haired hostess asked with a wink. Mia blushed.  
“He was lovely, as usual,” she told the other woman.  
“I see here, you've booked in our newest addition, Prince V,” she grinned “He has already been so popular, I'm sure you're in for a treat,”  
“Guess we’ll see,” Mia shrugged.  
“See you then,” they exchanged waves before Mia left.


End file.
